This project concerns the nuclear medical application of a computer linkage system. a relatively small (16K memory of 12 bit words) dedicated computer is used to acquire gamma camera scintillation data from one or two cameras simultaneously. After regional histograms are generated by the local processor, the curves (vectors) are transmitted by dedicated phone lines to a larger (128k of 24 bit words) multiprogrammed system for analyses. In addition to such vector transmission, identifier parameters (scalars) and images (rectangular matrices) may also be sent via the 1200-baud line. Subsequent analyses are selected, under software control, from the local processor using appropriate terminal displays. A disc file ("mailbox") is jointly accessed by both machines to effect data transmission. The system will be tested for clinical effectiveness in the following major organ/clinical areas: a) Regional cerebral blood flow (CBF) measurement; b) Evaluation of mucocilliary action in bronchi; c) Regional pulmonary function; d) Cardiac dynamics and blood flow; e) Computer-based diagnostic reporting; and f) Clinical evaluation of image enhancements. The first four of these objectives should be expedited by the dual camera/dual isotope acquisition method available on our local processor. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Elveback, Lila R., J.P. Fox, E. Ackerman, A. Langworthy, M. Boyd, and L. Gatewood, An influenza simulation model for immunization studies, Am. J. Epid., Vol. 103, No. 2:152-165, 1976. Elveback, Lila R., J.P. Fox and Eugene Ackerman, Stochastic simulation models for two immunization problems, SIAM Review, Vol. 18, No. 1:52-61, January 1976.